London Calling
by fibita
Summary: When Q's algorithms fail to keep his own identity safe, there's only one 00 that can help him. The problem is, will it be enough? Stand-alone attempt at slash 00Q :) Could be prequel to No more secrets due to common characters.
1. Chapter 1

First Bond (and slash) fic. I thought of making it M but… My brain won't work that well with _those_ kind of descriptions. This is a stand-alone story but could be read as a prequel of my long-running-never-ending SHIELD story.

What can I say… I do love spies.

Btw, huge thanks and/or cookies to **thegrumblingirl**. Her 00Q stories made me physically _need_ to tell this one.

* * *

**1: Mahogany desks**

"Double 0" his voice was cold and detached, same as always when he was at the other end of a secure line. No traces of the rumbled voice in his neck when he woke up this morning in the geek's bed.

"Q, anything interesting?" His voice tried matching the Quartermaster's lack of interest. "We need you in the office, something's come up and it requires your _unique_ talents" James half smiled flashing back at Q's moaning quieted down by the pillows. "I'll be there in 10"

-x-

He reached the office, hanged his coat next to Eve's – no, _Miss Moneypenny's_ desk and flirted with her as usual. She was intriguing and smart, and wondered how much of their usual banter was true and how much was her being a good sport and helping him keep up the appearances. He wouldn't have a problem bedding her after all, there had been so many other female agents that had been through that path… Still, she was different. She saw right through him.

"They're waiting for you Mr. Bond" she opened the door after a quiet knock and half smiled at a slightly sick-looking Q. He would've frowned but he knew better than to show any sort of emotion.

"Mr. Bond, glad you could join us. Try to be on time next time" A nod while taking the seat next to the Quartermaster was the only response Mallory received.

"What's the mission Sir?" Q swallowed and seemed visibly upset. Mallory handed over a folder. "The target is supposedly a british-born, american raised heiress, going by the name Jamie Lee Thomas. She's been in our radar since Skyfall and she's been reaching out several people, trying to charm or bribe her way into different circles of power. We want to what she's after."

"I'm sorry Sir, but I fail to see why this is relevant for the double 0s. A commoner spy? She's probably counter-intelligence."

"We need to know what she's trying to accomplish. Her appearance coincides with several attempts of breaking into our Employee records."

"We have employee records?" James' incredulous tone was something Mallory wasn't quite getting a hand on. He realized the agent missed his predecessor and her ways, but Bond had to understand that things had changed.

Q decided to speak "Not exactly. The hacker is trying to get to our medical records. They're targeting other things, but it's just white noise"

"Q believes that they got tired of playing games and they're trying a more direct approach."

"I see" Q took a deep breath. "No you don't. The records they're after are highly classified, I don't believe in this room has clearance to see them"

"Then it's a good thing they're protected by your algorithms, isn't it?"

"They're breaking the code. I'm redesigning it daily in order to keep them out. They have someone like me on the other end. Or a team of people, I don't know"

"And you believe this Thomas' girl is behind it? She doesn't look like much"

"She can fool you. The last 3 agents we sent to acquire her ended up _disabled_" James raised his eyebrow. "Not dead? Interesting" he gave himself a small smiled.

"One did, but we believe it was someone else's doing. She was rather appalled the days after"

"So we have a commoner that's trying to buy her way into defense secrets but with enough conscience _not _to kill anyone."

"Bring her in Bond" James closed the folder in front of him. "What else Sir?"

"Excuse me?"

"Q's here. Q's never here for my briefings, which means something else's going on." Mallory clenched his teeth and shared a glance with Q. "We thought it'd be best if we kept this quiet, that's why he's here, to give you your props."

James arranged his cufflinks but he wouldn't move. That wasn't a satisfactory answer. Mallory looked intently at Q, and he sighed.

"It's allright Sir." In spite of his better judgment, James found himself frowning at Q. "Up to you Q, read him in on your way out. Good day gentlemen"

James got up and placed his hand on his pockets, he wasn't leaving Mallory's office with _something _more to work on.

"Bond, I'm Jamie Lee Thomas. James L. Thomas, IV. She's using my identity for her cover."

"How did sh- I don't even know your name!" Mallory attempted to conceal a half smirk by looking at his PC. "Gentleman, could you take this elsewhere? I'm meeting the Prime Minister in 20 minutes"

Q sheepishly opened the door and started walking out nodding at Eve. James was too upset to play his side of the charade "Later Eve"

She looked at Mallory through the open door and they shared a concerned stare shaded in a half smile while she closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers!  
I'm truly overwhelmed by the reception this fic's had! Glad you like it so far!  
Don't be shy and let me know what you think, reviews are highly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bond.**

* * *

**2: Earl Grey**

Bond and his Q were sitting across one another in a little café 30 minutes away from the HQ. They were in the same table, not 2 feet away, however the distance between them had never felt so visible.

James' clenched jaw was difficult to read at this moment. Was he upset because it took a security breach to find out about Q's past? Because Q's identity was in danger? Because he was looped into the case after several _other_ agents had been involved and another was killed?

Q was sipping his Earl Grey slowly, looking intently, yet defiantly at James. He was the affected party here, so why would his part- no, his lov- his _James_ get to play offended? Not a bloody chance.

James finally decided to speak, "There is a reason for your posh attitude then. You're not just a little sod, you're a bloody _heir_" Q took another sip,

"So are you. Do I need to remind you that you've blown your parent's _state_ not that long ago?"

"Oh well, never liked the house anyway. So, Mr. Earl of Horton"

-"_of Hardwicke_"

"How did you manage to bypass royalty and move straight into espionage? I'm curious"

"My parents died. M was friends with my father, she _persuaded_ Social Care to sod off and made sure I stayed in college. You can picture the rest"

""_Orphans make the best assets" _She did like that motto" James sipped his coffee. It was cold. He went on "I don't understand why Mallory didn't pull you out. You should be in Witness Protection or something."

"He believes no one will get to me if I stay close to you. And he still needs me to protect the database"

"Oh, yes, because you were great at doing that the last time I checked"

"James that's enough! This isn't a game, this is my life we're talking about. And the lives of thousands of agents that are out there. We don't know what they want or why. Could you just focus _outside_ of yourself for once?"

James waved his hand at the waitress. She came back with the ticket and smiled shyly at Q, who smiled back. James gave her a 20 while snorting at Q. "What's seems to be the problem now James?"

"I didn't know you did that" he was getting up and getting his coat. "Be kind to underpaid waitresses?" Q had never taken off his coat so he only had to get up. But he didn't want to; he was tired of taking orders from the double 0.

"Flirt with women" it was Q's time to snort. "You're unbelievable 007."

The brunette waitress came back leaving the change on the table, nodded at James and smiled at Q, adjusting her glasses with her index finger. "Good day sirs" Something was off.

Q looked up again and she was gone. James rushed out to see if she could catch her and Q stayed looking at the ticket. "Hello there!"

Q asked the cashier about the waitress and he signaled to the back room. He really wished he had had his issued gun with him instead of leaving it on the top drawer of his desk. He could always wait for Bond, but he may be in pursue or whatever. _Screw it._

He went to the back room quietly and found another brunette waitress tied up to a chair and gaged. There was a postcard of the Ritz on her pocket. He took it,

"_Lounge 8 PM, come alone Q.  
Cheers, _

_JT"_

By the time James had gotten back to the bar with a black wig in his hand, Q was leaving. "Going somewhere?" He hid the postcard in his pocket.

"I need to run the algorithms for tonight, see if they've bridged anything else" James sighed "You're coming home with me, c'mon" James walked by Q towards the car and held the door for him, taking the postcard in a swift move.

Q's anger was visible "I'm going"

"You're a fool. And you're not licensed to kill. I am"

"We need her alive"

"Oh, don't worry about it. She'll talk"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers & followers!**

**Don't be shy and let me know what you think, reviews are highly appreciated! And thanks again for keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bond.**

* * *

**3: Negroni**

The Ritz looked pristine and classy, with dim lights, high bar stools with beautiful fabrics, polished tables and bar. The spotless golden framed mirrors behind the bartenders were strategically set.

So where the entrances and exits, the stairs in the back of the room and the balconies. It was happy hour for white collars, time for quick office romances that'd end by Monday morning. The moment he walked through the doors he felt slightly overdressed for the occasion. He adjusted his cufflinks as he'd do to reassure himself. Tiny little trick, imperceptible for anyone in front of the self-confident charming Mr. Bond. But not for Q, he could never fool Q.

And there she was, taller than what she had seemed from the pictures. Broad smile, wavy strawberry blond hair carefully placed over her shoulder. Long sleeveless dress and pump shoes... She was slowly rubbing her finger along the rim of her glass, looking bored at the man trying to chat her up.

James walked slowly towards her, nodding here and there to unfamiliar faces that wouldn't admit not knowing him. She sighed towards the lame conversation the young man was trying to pin on her "I believe I already told you that I'm waiting for someone, can I have another one of these? Thank you"

She smiled broadly to the bartender and made eye contact, she was smooth but harsh enough not to be bothered by the white collar idiot apparently. James came near the blond and placed a hand on the small of his back "Oh, there you are darling!"

Their eyes met for the first time, when she turned to face him, hiding her clenched teeth in a half smile. "Hi, told you I was waiting for someone" he bloke took one look at James, nod and took off. She paid her drink and tipped the bartender while he ordered Vesper's drink. No, _his_ drink.

"Thank you for saving me from that obnoxious idiot, Mr…?"

"Bond, James Bond. And you are?"

"Jamie Thomas, nice to meet you" she extended her hand and raised her eyebrow slowly, accompanying her half grin. _Oh this is going to be fun. _

"Been here long?"

"Just 20 minutes, I _am_ waiting for a friend. Well, an acquaintance for the time being"

"And are you sure this person will come?"

"Oh I certainly hope so." She took a small sip from her drink while his piercing eyes run over her eyes, her lips, her neck... admiring the way her hair fell on her back now "I meant here in London"

"Not really. My folks were English, I was raised abroad. It was time to come back I guess" she kept sipping slowly from the glass, looking at his intense eyes.

"Business or pleasure?" she sighed, "Is there a difference these days?"

He nodded and kept doing some small talk about how life in London was quick and dump, just like a trip on the tube during rush hour. Q's snort in his intercom mirrored the blond's in front of him.

She started playing with her chain slowly. A luck charm, similar to Vesper's necklace. _Not now. Don't. Not now. _

"Well Mr. Bond, what do you do at the Ritz this lovely evening?"

"I work nearby and it's Friday"

"Cheap drinks then, fair enough" and just like that she drank the rest of her Negroni in one shot. _Impressive. Let's see if she remembers to look flushed afterwards. _

She did. She waved her hand at her face as if wanting more air. "Are you alright?" She smiled "Oh I'm perfectly content, thank you. Can I have another one? Thanks" She gave him a straightforward look.

"And what do you do for a living Mr. Bond? Security consulting?" James frowned amused, licking his lips while smiling. She wanted to play but not that much. _Interesting._ "And how did you reach that conclusion?"

"It was a wild guess due to your ear piece. You may be partially deaf too. The Gods couldn't have blessed you with that complexion without a little flaw or two" she cleared her throat staring at his lips with a smirk "We have _a lot_ of spy shows back home, I should probably watch a bit less"

"Well, I'm quite sure there are spies in this place. We could try to spot them together if you'd like" She lifted her eyebrow again while biting the orange wheel garnishing her drink. "Sure, you go first"

"Well, behind you in the balcony, grey suit chatting up some woman" She moved slowly while sipping her drink. _Check. _"Well, I can't see any earpiece on him from this distance, but yeah, he's not paying enough attention to that woman's neckline" James laughed and looked at her. _She was funny. Too bad she had earned a bullet in her forehead. _"Well, he's either a spy or gay. Or both. Should we try another? Oh, I have the perfect candidate."

She was looking past over his shoulder. "Lovely woman with curly hair and tight designer dress. Dark complexion. I'm pretty sure she has _something_ in her thigh by the way she's walking" The blond smirked at James while taking a second too long to drink. Q had tapped into the Ritz cams and confirmed Moneypenny was there. _Shit. _

"You know what's odd? A friend of mine has your _exact_ same name" She sighed with what seemed disappointment. She put her drink on the bar and looked straight to his eyes, "Well, Jamie is a very common name. Is she English too?"

"_He. _And yes, he is"

"Maybe he's a long lost cousin or something. You could call him and we can go over our family tree" Q's voice in his ear was throwing curses he never thought he'd hear from the young nerd.

James leaned closer to her "Well, I could give him a call and he could join us for dinner. At my place if you're up for it" she smiled and got up next to him, getting a little card from her white vintage purse. "Maybe some other time, here's my card, in case your cousin wants to check my family records"

He stopped her by placing his hand on her waist. Her smile was gone, "I don't really appreciate being touched Mr. Bond." She cleared her throat. "That's too bad Miss Thomas, I had some very interesting ideas for the rest of the evening"

She couldn't help half smiling at his charm. "As _lovely_ as that may sound, I really need to get going. You wouldn't want me to start screaming in this nice place, would you?"

He brushed her side slowly "That _could_ sound appealing depending on the circumstances. One last drink" She took a deep breath and sat by him "You are very confident Mr. Bond, too confident, wouldn't you agree?"

Q's voice agreed over the com. James felt like smashing it to the floor, but he didn't need to draw even more attention. There were at least two men backing her up and for some stupid reason Moneypenny was here. James ordered a last round of their drinks and she held hers near his "What should we toast to?"

James raised his martini "The Jamies of the world" _Q had to contain the "fuck you James" that was on the tip of his tongue. _

They giggled a bit more, testing each other's boundaries and once her drink was gone, she got up again and tripped on him, but he got her. "I think I should drive you home"

"No need Mr. Bond, I have a car waiting" He once again grabbed her by her waist. She resented the touch, but hid it this time, giving him a scornful look. He reached for the small gun in his pocket but it was gone. Classic move. _She wouldn't be able to use it anyway. No more games then._

"James, Moneypenny is gone. I can't- I can't find her on the video feed." James clenched his teeth slightly but kept his game up, "Then you could drive me to _your _home Miss Thomas" She sighed again looking at his lips and then snorted loudly.

"Ok, time out. Does that _really _work with anyone James? Really?" He got closer to her, enough to whisper on her ear_. _"It does, quite often actually. So, shall we?" Then he realized someone was behind him, holding a gun to his liver. It could be his own, which meant they couldn't use it. It could be someone else's. He figured they wouldn't dare shooting with her in front of him, the bullet could get her too. He looked up and the man in grey on the balcony was looking directly at him, keeping a gun barely concealed and he couldn't spot Moneypenny anywhere. _Shit._

She mimicked his move "Maybe some other time. Give me a call, I'd love to have that dinner with your Jamie." She gave him a little kiss on the cheek and walked away. When he tried to get up to incapacitate the man behind him and follow her, he felt incredibly dizzy. His drink was gone, and so was the bartender.

The last thing he saw before collapsing to the floor was Moneypenny rushing towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers & followers!**

**I'm deeply sorry I hadn't updated in a couple of weeks! I've been caught up with work and other stories and this one didn't flow as good as I wanted it.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bond.**

**4: The tube**

"I should've shot her on the spot" whispered James through clenching teeth. He hated being in a hospital bed, especially when it was for his own stupidity. Bullets? _Fine_. Being shot and thrown from a moving train? _It's okay_. Being drugged like a newbie agent? _You got to be kidding me_.

Q's voice came from near the window, his back to James' bed. He seemed to be pondering a thousand thoughts at the same time, "We need her alive" Q shook his head, involving James was a colossal mistake. But he didn't want to keep him in the dark and he was still the best agent on Her Majesty's Secret Service. "This isn't a game James. You still have the drug on your system, you need to stay in for observation" Q's tone was conveying both guilt and concern.

But James had other plans and pulled the IV from his arm, trying to get up from the bed "I need to find what she wants" unfortunately, the drug had a residual effect and when he tried to get up, he almost fell. Q rushed to catch him... he was much stronger than what his looks conveyed. "You need to stay put. I'll find out what she wants" as he helped him back to the bed, he called for a nurse.

"Drug him" The nurse was appalled by the young man's request. He rolled his eyes and waved a credential "I recommend drug induced comma" The woman nodded and as James tried to fight off Q he realized he was already drugged and there was no way he could run away. Q was gonna be on his own. Q couldn't handle it, he wasn't a field agent. They were different breeds of people and, though compatible and a great team they needed one another "You need me for this!"

Q brushed his face as James was passing out "I need you alive love", kissed his forehead and once he made sure James was out, asked the nurse to have him like that for 24 hours. The drug on his system would be gone by then and he hoped he'd have more of a clue as to what was really going on. What did the other Jamie want? The randomness of the cyber attacks was a facade, what they were really after was their medical records. He figured that knowing biometric information could help whomever she represented figure out who were agents. It was amazing the kinds of things that could be done with technology these days...

As he was rushing towards the tube, he noticed someone was walking at his same pace. _Bollocks. _He thought of his basic training and started switching speed, stopping at a little shop window for an Earl Gray, trying to pick the person's face. Without looking at the attendant he asked for a tea. A sweet voice behind him spoke then "Could you make two of those? Thanks" _Bloody hell_. She was right next to him. Classic setup. They were old book crooks no doubt.

The man following him came to his other side and ordered a black coffee. He was his same height, broad shoulders, dark hair and an American accent. "Hello there. You're James' Jamie, right?" the blonde woman's tone was playful with a slight hint of threat. _"_Yes" The man by his side paid for his coffee and greeted everyone, walking towards the shops nearby.

"I was really looking forward talking to you Q. It's a shame you sent your worst half instead" Q grabbed the tea and paid for it "Is this safe to drink or will I end up like him?"

"You mean in a drug-induced coma you called for? Nah, as far as I know it's perfectly safe. You want us to switch just to be on the safe side?" She smiled at him, but it wasn't mockingly. Q was rather clueless at what her endgame was. "That's fine" he paused "Actually... would you like to try mine?" She nodded and took it from his hand, taking a small sip. "Tasty and warm. Good, this city is fucking cold"

She titled her head as inviting him for a walk. "Isn't your friend coming with us?"

"Oh no, he wants to get souvenirs for his boyfriend or something. He's been dying to get one of those weird looking dogs with British flags" Q got the reference right away. "They're rather hideous, I'm sure he could get something cuter" She nodded agreeing "You seem to have good taste, what would you choose?"

Q was done playing games "What do you want from me?" She chuckled and rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her own tea. "What I want is of no consequence really. I'm just a pawn, so are you" Q nodded understandingly "Who do you work for then?"

"Who do _you _work for Q? Do you have any clue what they do to your kind?"

"My kind? You mean, "Gay"? I thought you Americans were more open-minded"

"I mean people with your _abilities _Q" Q was confused as to what she meant, and she furrowed her eyebrows "You don't know?"

"Know what?" She tilted her head at his question, keeping her confused expression "Q, I need you to back off for two hours, that's all we need. If you do that, we'll be out of your way for good"

"Who is we?" She sighed slightly annoyed. "You expect a straight answer? C'mon Q, you know better"

"What do you want that information for?" She chuckled; this guy was out of this world. "So, you're buying time until a crush team gets us? That's not going to happen, Jamie" She looked over his shoulder and nodded, handing him over her tea cup. "You have 12 hours. Get this code in the mainframe for 2 hours, that's it. Don't do it and we'll play hardball" she sighed, looking intently at his eyes. Then she tilted her head and kissed him on the cheek, as if they were old friends, whispering quickly to his ear "And I really don't want to hurt either of you Q" She walked past him towards her partner and they rushed out of sight. He tried to pursue pinpointing their location to the crush team but they vanished. Q thought of giving the cup to the crime lab team but decided against it. They were paper pushers, James was out and he had 12 hours.

The mug had something written with the same handwriting they found in the postcard. It had the code she wanted him to get into the system, but something else called his attention,

"Please do it. No one could detect it but you Q. You got 12 hours,

Mockingbird"

He took a deep breath. It was a setup, it had to be. Why would she give away her codename? He sat down, needing to hear James' voice in his ear, needing his calmness to sort things out. He had to turn this in, he couldn't pull this on his own…

He was the Quartermaster, screw the rules.


End file.
